


An Evening to Ourselves

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Fluff, No C/7 here, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay haven't had any time to themselves recently, what with busy work schedules and finishing the extensive debriefings they've been subjected to since their return home. They finally get a night off and spend it relaxing at Kathryn's apartment.Fictober Day #11: "It's not always like this."





	An Evening to Ourselves

Kathryn felt like a giddy teenager who had just experienced her first kiss. Except at this point she had kissed Chakotay numerous times. They had done a lot more than kiss, too. She couldn’t get enough of him, and to her delight, he couldn’t seem to get enough of her either. 

She and Chakotay finally had a day off from their crazy schedules, the first day off in weeks. Kathryn had been tied down with numerous meetings as well as finishing up the debriefings that she and the crew of Voyager had been dealing with for the last two months since their return. Chakotay had been busy teaching at Starfleet Academy, as well as attending the debriefing sessions. He had the displeasure of having his sessions late in the evening due to his teaching schedule. They were finally getting an evening to themselves where they could do whatever they’d like. 

“It’s so nice to finally have an evening off.” Kathryn sighed happily as she and Chakotay strolled down the street. “I understand the desire to get these debriefings done as quickly as possible, but I’m just so damn sick of them.”

“I second that.” Chakotay said enthusiastically. “It will be so much easier when we’re able to focus on one job.”

“You know, I’ve heard from whispers amongst the other Admirals that Senior staff has at least another week. Everyone else finished today.” Kathryn looked at Chakotay to gauge his reaction. To her surprise, he was smiling.

“Did those whisperings happen to come from the father of our former helmsman?” He grinned at her.

She laughed. “Owen Paris did seem to raise his voice a little bit when he noticed that I was walking past, yes.”

“Well, at least we’re getting a couple of nights off before we’re subject to more intense questioning.” Chakotay sighed. “What year are you on in your meetings?”

“They’re on year four for me, the second time through.” 

They reached her apartment building and headed to the ‘lift that took them to her floor. 

“The second time through?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Kathryn keyed in the code to her apartment and they walked in. She had barely been home in the last few weeks, often putting overtime in to finish all her Admiral related duties and attending late night debriefing sessions. 

“Yes. The first month was spent going over everything on a surface level. Confirming events, clarifying things here and there. Now, they’re going over everything in depth.” She picked up some old dishes and put them in the Recycler. “I’m sorry for the mess, Chakotay. You know it’s not always like this.”

“It’s quite alright,” He said, “My place looks much the same. We’ve been so busy recently that it’s hard to clean up. I pretty much just fall into bed by the time I get home.”

“We haven’t had much time to spend together either,” Kathryn complained. She went to Chakotay and pulled him into a hug. “I’ve missed you.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “I’ve missed you too, Kathryn.”

“Do you want to order some food? I don’t want to fight with the replicator, and I’m betting you’re not in the mood to cook.” She looked up at him and smiled. 

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” He smiled back.

Twenty minutes later, Kathryn and Chakotay sat on her couch happily eating Chinese food and chatting more about how their debriefings had been going.

“You know, they grilled me about New Earth.” Kathryn said. “I suppose I should’ve seen it coming, but it still felt like such an invasion of my privacy.”

“They got after me about New Earth as well.” Chakotay took a drink of his water. “I understand. It was especially difficult when having to tell them what happened.”

“It was.” Kathryn made a face. “They read my personal logs about that time and now it feels like so many people are aware of things that I wish were just between us. I knew at the time that if we ever made it home that they’d be reading everything, but… it doesn’t change the fact that I felt so vulnerable in that meeting.”

Chakotay nodded in agreement. “They asked me what possessed me to build a bathtub for you.” 

“They did not!” Her eyes got wide. “That’s such a pointless question to ask!”

“They were trying to see if my feelings had gotten in the way of a desire to find a cure. I told them that we were stuck on that planet for what we thought was forever. I was trying to find ways to make us more comfortable.” He grinned at her. “What I left out was that yes, my feelings definitely motivated building it. You seemed so upset at first and I wanted to make you smile."

Her face softened into a smile. “That bath was wonderful. I miss it sometimes, you know. We both fit so perfectly in it.” 

“I’d be happy to build you another one.” 

“Someday, Chakotay. When we have more space.” 

“Deal.” 

Kathryn put down her food and curled her feet under her and leaned her head on Chakotay’s chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she sighed happily. This is what she had missed these last few weeks. They had barely had time to relax together and simply be. Now that they were back on Earth, they were starting to make their life what they had both wanted it to be for seven long years. 

Chakotay brought his free hand under her chin and lifted her face up. He kissed her lightly and Kathryn melted into his embrace, deepening the kiss. She had also missed this quite a lot. Kissing Chakotay always felt so right, like it was something she was meant to do. She could easily get lost in the sensation, and there were times when they passed nearly an hour doing nothing more than kissing. It was delightful.

She reluctantly pulled away to catch her breath and whispered. “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of kissing you.”

His smile was dimpled and her heart fluttered. “I don’t think I’ll tire of kissing you, either.”

Kathryn leaned in to kiss him again, and shifted so that she was straddling his lap. His hands came to rest on her hips, holding her close against him. They kissed slowly, neither in a rush. They had all night, and both of them knew that they were going to make good use of it. 

Kathryn felt that same giddy feeling she had earlier that evening when Chakotay’s hand started making their way up to the clasps of her Admiral’s uniform. His hands brushed over her breasts and she arched instinctively into his touch. 

He smiled against her skin and nipped at her neck lightly. “I’ve always loved how responsive you are to my touch.”

She hummed in agreement and said, “You’re the only one that’s ever truly touched me the way I like. You took the time that others didn’t to learn everything I like.”

He kissed her deeply and murmured against her lips, “I’d like to keep learning.”

“I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that having Kathryn and Chakotay in the midst of their new careers before the debriefings are even over may seem weird, but to me it kind of makes sense that they'd want to rush them through to new work so that they don't risk losing two people who are highly important to Starfleet.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
